Bruker:Yuraii/Dag 6 - Dragonblight har for mange oppdrag for sitt eget beste
: > Kategori:WrathDekning_Yuraii Nevnte jeg at Dragonblight var et stort område? Jeg trodde i utgangspunktet at jeg bare hadde noen få oppdrag igjen der, og at jeg raskt kunne unnagjøre disse på begynnelsen av denne spilleøkten. Der tok jeg feil. Dagen begynte med ett nytt oppdrag fra Itharius. Det involverte å benytte frøene jeg samlet for ham til å svekke tre elitefiender rundt om i Dragonblight og overvinne dem. Under rundturen kom jeg i nærheten av inngangen til Zul'Drak, så jeg stakk en svipptur innom for å kikke på geografien. thumb | 500px | center | Vakkert, på en dyster måte Arkitektur og natur i skjønn harmoni. Jeg dro ikke noe lenger inn enn dette, så videre utforsking får vente til jeg blir sendt hit på oppdrag. Det viste seg at dragene i Wyrmrest var fornøyd for øyeblikket, så etter å ha tatt det daglige forsvarsoppdraget på nytt var det omsider på tide å hjelpe taunkaene i Westwind. Oppdragene her besto i å drepe vandøde nerubianere, samt å ta tilbake stjålne våpen. Etter dette fulgte en storslagen rekruttering av taunkasoldater til horden. Disse sendte jeg tilbake til Agmar's Hammer. Deres første prøvelse som hordemedlemmer var å overleve ferden. thumb | 500px | center | Samlebåndsproduksjon av soldater Tilbake i Agmar's Hammer så jeg dem komme løpende på rekke og rad, så det virket som om de overlevde turen fint. thumb | 500px | center | Hva har du tenkt å gjøre oppe på loftet...? Det dukket nå opp noen nye oppdrag som ledet til Icemist Village, tidligere tilholdssted for taunkaene i området, men nå invadert av scourge-styrker. Der skulle jeg plante et flagg og forsvare det mot de vandøde, samt finne sønnen til taunkaenes leder som hadde dratt for å redde sin fangede far. thumb | 500px | center | Icemist Village Å forsvare flagget gikk greit, selv om jeg ikke helt forsto setningsstrukturen i den auto-genererte utfordringen jeg ropte ut. thumb | 500px | center | Litt rar setningsoppbygging... Men det blir sikkert fikset. Banthok Icemist, taunka-lederens sønn, fant jeg i utkanten av landsbyen under et steinoverheng. thumb | 500px | center | Tauren ninja. Ekspert på å backstabbe folk med trestokk. Han har funnet ut at faren holdes fanget av magiske lenker. For å knuse disse må jeg drepe tre av nerubianernes ledere og bringe tilbake nøkkelfragmentene de bærer på seg. thumb | 500px | center | Iiiik, ikke ta på meg! Etter en rask joggetur rundt i landsbyen er alle tre fragmentene samlet, og Banthok rekonstruerer nøkkelen for meg. Jeg ble så sendt for å redde faren hans, samt assistere han i å drepe nerubianernes leder. thumb | 500px | center | Han likte visst ikke å være lenket så lenge... Roanauk, taunkaenes leder, er forståelig nok lettere irritert over å ha vært fanget. Han bruker gjenopplivingsmagi på sine døde soldater, og får på en eller annen måte tvunget Nerubianernes leder, Under-King Anub'et'kan, ned for å slåss. Han er elite, men går likevel raskt ned under vår samlede innsats. thumb | 500px | center | Anub'et'kan På mine reiser fant jeg også en bok skrevet på et uforståelig språk. Jeg husker ikke helt HVOR, men ved å ta den med tilbake til Agmar's Hammer finner jeg ut at den er skrevet på scourge-språket. Jeg blir deretter sendt til den eneste i Dragonblight som kan oversette dette, dødsridderen Koltira Deathweaver. Koltira vandrer rundt i Agmar's Hammer. Jeg har jo forsåvidt sett ham før også. Da jeg spilte death knight var han den som man reddet fra tortur hos Scarlet Crusade. thumb | 500px | center | Koltira kom seg til Northrend han også Koltira er ikke særlig lysten på å hjelpe meg og ber meg om å gjøre ham noen tjenester først. Jeg ble sendt ut for å sanke energi han kan bruke for egenskapene sine. Tre juveler må fylles med denne energien og disse samsvarer med dødsriddernes talenttrær: Blood, frost og unholy. Blood samles ved å bruke juvelen på en av de gale indu'le hvalrossmenneskene når han har 35% eller mindre liv. Frost samles på samme måte fra Ice Revenants. Unholy samles også på denne måten, men denne gangen fra dødsridderen Orbaz Bloodbane, en gammel kjenning av både Koltira og meg. Før jeg begynte å samle inn energi leverte jeg også oppdragene mine fra Icemist. Agmar konstaterer at taunkaene er klare til å bli med i horden, og ber meg initiere Roanauk som deres leder. thumb | 500px | center | Taunkaene initieres som fullverdige medlemmer av horden Jeg ble deretter sendt tilbake til Icemist en tur for å ta meg av luftstyrkene deres, denne gangen på en medbrakt wyvern. thumb | 500px | center | Luftangrep på Icemist! Etter alt dette hadde jeg tydeligvis blitt gullgutten til Agmar, og han sendte meg nordover til Angrathar for å assistere Saurfang the younger i deres angrep på porten. thumb | 500px | center | Tonen har jammen endret seg fra da jeg KANSKJE skulle få lov til å være med og se på... Før dette var det derimot på tide å samle inn energi for Koltira. Å tappe en hvalross for blod gikk raskt. Ferden gikk deretter videre til Ruby Dragonshrine for å finne Orbaz Bloodbane. thumb | 500px | center | Du slapp unna ved Light's Hope Chapel, men ikke her! Han gikk latterlig lett og raskt ned til å være en dødsridder. Jeg er usikker på om han brukte dødsridderegenskaper engang. Ice revenants viste seg også å være helt vanlige fiender, så den siste juvelen var også fylt noen få sekunder etter ankomst ved den frosne innsjøen øst for Wyrmrest. thumb | 500px | center | Disse trenger en liten grafikkoppdatering Etter å ha levert juvelene ba Koltira meg om en siste tjeneste: Å dra inn i skyggeverdenen for å ødelegge åndene som plager ham. Dette er den samme skyggeverdenen som vi gikk inn i som death knight for å fullføre oppdraget for episk ridedyr. thumb | 500px | center | Skyggeverdenen eksisterer tydeligvis overalt thumb | 500px | center | Snufs, likfyrsten er en dumming Når dette var gjort gikk Koltira endelig med på å oversette boken for meg. Den viste seg å være en oversikt over likfyrstens agenter og spioner. Da jeg brakte denne tilbake til den opprinnelige oppdragsgiveren ble han en smule overrasket over noen av navnene, men lovte at han skulle undersøke dette videre nøye. Det resulterte derimot ikke i noen nye oppdrag. Rundt denne tiden prøvde jeg meg også på det siste "wanted poster"-oppdraget, nemlig å drepe magnatauren Gigantaur. Alene gikk dette veldig dårlig, da han slo ekstremt hardt og brukte flere spesialegenskaper. Det viste seg derimot å være flere enn meg som ønsket å ta ham, så jeg fikk samlet sammen en liten gjeng med trauste eventyrere for å gi ham bank. Endelig hadde jeg funnet elitemonstre som ikke kunne bli soloet! Etter leveranse av oppdraget fikk jeg et nytt fra oppdragsgiveren: Å dra til Dragon's Fall for å hjelpe Rokhan. Men først skulle jeg jo til Angrathar for å møte Saurfang. Oppdragsteksten hintet til at de var stort sett klare til å angripe så snart det ble gjort noe med dragetrusselen. thumb | 500px | center | Å jasså ja, vi må drepe drager også?? Tatt i betraktning at jeg også hadde ett oppdrag som sendte meg til stedet med det klingende navnet "Dragon's Fall" hintet til at dette kanskje kunne være relatert. Jeg begynte å ri nedover. På veien fant jeg en død goblin i snøen. Ved å undersøke ham fikk jeg et oppdrag for å ta lasten hans med tilbake dit han kom fra, et sted østover. Jeg bestemte meg for å gjøre dette etter å ha besøkt Dragon's Fall. thumb | 500px | center | Goblin i snøen har sin egen sang~~ (fritt etter Jonas Fjeld) Som forventet ga Rokhan meg et nytt oppdrag som involverte å drepe Sarathstra, den farligste vandøde dragen i området. Oppdraget hadde en anbefalt mengde personer på 5, så jeg tenkte det var like greit å bare samle en gruppe med en gang. Tre andre var interesserte, så vi forsøkte med fire totalt, noe som gikk helt uten problemer. thumb | 500px | center | Sarathstra, Scourge of the North En annen person ved Dragon's Fall ga meg også et oppdrag for å drepe magnataurer og snobold-tjenerne deres (kobolder som lever i snøområder virker det som). Jeg bestemte meg for å dra videre, og å drepe disse når jeg støtte på dem. Et steinkast unna der jeg fant den døde goblinen fant jeg stedet han hadde dratt fra. Han kan ikke ha vært særlig utholden. thumb | 500px | center | Nozzlerest Post I Nozzlerest Post fikk jeg en god del oppdrag. Disse involverte å hjelpe dem med å lage nye våpen og å samle kjøtt. Våpnene og maten planla de å selge til krigsleirene ved Angrathar. Den nærliggende harpyleiren prøvde også å sabotere våpenproduksjonen, så jeg ble også sendt dit for å tynne ut populasjonen litt. Når alle i Nozzlerest var fornøyde sendte de meg nord inn i en iskløft befolket av iskjemper og kjempeormer. Oppdraget besto i å finne en kollega av dem som hadde dratt for å prøve å forhandle med iskjempene. Jeg fant ham et lite stykke inn, sammen med iskjempenes leder. Fra disse to fikk jeg flere oppdrag. Goblinen ga meg oppdrag for å prøve å vinne kjempenes tillit slik at han kunne overtale dem til å slåss for dem. Kjempen ga meg oppdrag for å drepe kjempeormer som overfalte og spiste iskjempene. thumb | 500px | center | Ko'char the Unbreakable Det viste seg til slutt at til tross for sin vennlige innstilling til meg så nektet kjempen å stole på gobliner, noe som jo egentlig er en fornuftig holdning. Det siste oppdraget fra ham involverte å drepe den største kjempeormen dypest i de nærliggende hulene: Rattlebore. thumb | 500px | center | Skikkelig stor orm Rattlebore var derimot ingen enkel motstander. Han slo veldig hardt og hadde en ekstremt effektiv gifteffekt. Jeg ryddet et stort område og forsøkte å kite ham, men til ingen nytte. Jeg prøvde å samle en gruppe, men akkurat da var ingen interessert. Jeg bestemte meg for å forsøke igjen senere. I mellomtiden gjorde jeg ferdig oppdraget for å drepe snobolds og magnataurer. Etter å ha levert dette ga oppdragsgiveren meg ett nytt oppdrag. Dette involverte å jage en gjeng snobolder som hadde forsøkt å stjele mat fra dem. Hensikten med jakten var å få dem til å vise vei til lederen sin. Jeg var ikke helt forberedt på hvor raskt dette kom til å skje. Så snart jeg hadde akseptert oppdraget pilte snoboldene forbi meg nedover dalen. Jeg kastet meg på hesten og fulgte etter. Til slutt ankom vi Magnatauren Icefist. thumb | 500px | center | Icefist Etter å ha drept Icefist fant jeg et kamphorn på kroppen hans. Dette startet ett oppdrag som involverte å dra til Wyrmrest for å finne ut hva slags betydning det hadde. Det var tydeligvis uvanlig for magnataurer å bære slike ting. Før jeg dro til Wyrmrest forsøkte jeg å finne flere som var interessert i å drepe Rattlegore igjen. Denne gangen fant jeg en til, og vi bestemte oss for å forsøke med bare oss to. Nede i hulene fant vi en level 77 alliansekriger. Da han så oss komme angrep han Rattlebore med en gang. Mulig at han var redd for at vi skulle angripe den først, men han fikk uansett kraftig bank av den. Etter dette fornøyelige opptrinnet gjorde vi et forsøk. Jeg fokuserte på healing hele tiden, mens kompanjongen min, en warlock, tok seg av skaden. Det ble litt hektisk på enkelte tidspunkter, men til slutt gikk fienden fint ned. thumb | 500px | center | Det gikk litt bedre med to Tilbake i Wyrmrest Temple viste det seg at kamphornet kunne tyde på at de vanligvis uorganiserte magnataurene var i ferd med å samle seg under en felles leder. Jeg fikk deretter et oppdrag for å bekrefte dette ved å undersøke om en annen sterk magnataur bærte et lignende horn, noe det viste seg at han gjorde. Jeg fikk så i oppdrag å svekke magnataurene ved å drepe tre av de fremste lederne deres. Før dette bestemte jeg meg derimot for å gjøre et nytt oppdrag for Alexstrasza som hadde dukket opp. Oppdraget består i å fly en rød drage nordover for å ødelegge Grand Necrolord Antiok før han kan bringe Galakrond tilbake som en vandød undersått. Galakrond er vesenet som titanene skapte drageaspektene fra, og det er uvisst hvilke ekstreme krefter han vil være i besittelse av dersom han vekkes til live. thumb | 500px | center | Ikke akkurat aerodynamisk utformet Antiok rir på skuldrene til stormkjempen Thiassi. Han er elite og må drepes mens man rir på dragen før man kan slåss mot Antiok. Problemet her er at det mest brukte drageangrepet er bugget og gjør ingen skade, slik at det er umulig å drepe Thiassi alene før han dreper deg. Heldigvis kom det en annen fyr med oppdraget forbi, og vi hjalp hverandre med å få kjempen ned. Etter dette kan man slåss med Antiok som er en vanlig ikke-elite. thumb | 500px | center | Thiassi the Lightning Bringer thumb | 500px | center | Grand Necrolord Antiok Etter dette gikk ferden videre for å drepe de tre magnataurlederne. Ingen av dem var elite, men den ene, Bloodfeast, hadde en enormt irriterende egenskap. Han kunne tilkalle et stadig økende antall blodigler. Hver gang de slo deg fikk han liv tilbake. Fikk han mange nok var han umulig å drepe alene. Iglene tålte lite så jeg aktiverte skadeauraen min, samt brukte consecration (skade i området rundt meg) konstant og gjorde så mye skade som mulig på Bloodfeast før han fikk for mange blodigler opp. Det virket fint, og jeg tok ham ut på andre forsøket. Det neste oppdraget i denne linjen var å forhøre Dregmar Runebrand, magnataurenes eneste runemester, for å finne ut navnet til lederen deres. Forhøringen besto i å banke han ned til nesten tomt liv, noe som gikk greit alene til tross for at han var elite. thumb | 500px | center | Magnataurer er snakkesalige når de får litt bank Det eneste gjenstående oppdraget var å drepe lederen selv. Han var også elite, så jeg bestemte meg for å prøve alene. Det gikk ikke så bra, og det så ut som om jeg ville gå tom for mana før jeg fikk ham ned. Derimot kom de to som hadde gjort kampen før meg til unnsetning og hjalp meg med å drepe ham. Snilt gjort! Etter at Sarathstra var overvunnet hadde jeg fått inntrykk av at det skulle skje noe ved Angrathar, noe som viste seg å ikke være tilfelle. Etter å ha levert oppdrag der snakket Saurfang som om kampen skulle til å begynne, men alt som skjedde var at alle npc'ene i Kor'kron vanguard forsvant. Alle fiendene foran Angrathar forsvant også. Etter en liten diskusjon i General chat fant jeg ut at det antageligvis skulle skje en hendelse ved porten, men at denne ikke var implementert ennå. Synd, men jeg får holde øynene oppe for når den kommer. thumb | 500px | center | Angrathar... Forlatt Kun to oppdrag sto nå igjen i Dragonblight. Ett fra lederen for Venomspite som sendte meg til Grizzly Hills, og ett fra Aethas i Agmar's Hammer som leder til... The Magical Kingdom of Dalaran! thumb | 500px | center | Jeg får nesten litt Disney-stemning Planen for neste episode er en svipptur innom Dalaran for å se meg om. Deretter går turen videre til Grizzly Hills for videre oppdrag. Jeg er ihvertfall glad for å være ferdig med Dragonblight!